Marionetas en Freddys
by Xclax
Summary: Todo es un circulo vicioso sin fin, pero cuando una persona acabo con ese circulo hace mucho tiempo, el Maestro Titiritero tiene que meterse en el medio a arreglarlo.


_**ADVERTENCIAS**_

 _ **No OTPs**_

 _ **SPOILERS**_

 _ **NO FAN DE LOS ORGANOS METALICOS (LOS CORAZONES DEBEN SER ORGANICOS, WIKIPEDIA APPROVES)**_

Dolor.

Lo unico que realmente pude recordar, la verdad, es que nunca me habian golpeado en la cabeza tan fuerte desde que iba a la Secundaria, como aquella vez, tambien me desmalle, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso despues, solo sentia mi cuerpo realmente cansado, con apenas las fuerzas de abrir los ojos o para siquiera parpadear, o tal vez solo era mi cuerpo que estaba engarretado, Cuanto tiempo habia pasado?

Escuche una respiracion acosadora detras mia, por instintos de la costumbre, mi cuerpo reaccione y trate de voltear mi cabeza lo mas rapido que pude, era Pedro, mi cuerpo ya estaba despierto del todo y mis articulaciones ya funcionales al 100%, asi que no tarde en reconocer el terreno, o bueno, lo que se veia de este; Estaba atado a una silla con unas cuerdas en mi cuerpo y en mis manos, atras de mi estaba Pedro, el cual se encontraba tambien incosciente, pero aun respirando, por lo cual era algo positivo.

No vi paredes, de hecho, creia pensar que no habian paredes, solo suelo, un suelo de color gris fuerte, y cuando mire arriba de mi se encontraba una especie de luz que nos enfocaban a ambos, definitivamente esto no tenia que ver con ella, asi que decidi hacer lo mas obvio.

-Tshhm, Pedro, despierta!- Intentaba susurrarle, mientras lo unico que podia hacer era golpearle con el codo con la intencion de despertarlo.

\- Pedro, maldita sea, despierta!- Intentaba no gritar del todo, no queria que el que nos llevo a ese lugar se diera cuenta.

\- PEDRO!- Grite por desesperacion, ahi fue cuando vi qu-

-YO NO FU- oh hola dan- Grito de aparentemente un sue o Pedro, mientras con una actitud bastante normal me saludo, mientras bostezaba del cansancio.

\- Pedro! Estas bien!?- Pregunte preocupado.

-pss, obviamente, como sea yo me ire a- Una vez que Pedro intento levantarse de la silla...

-oh, creo que al final de cuentas no ire a ningun lado- Dijo con una actitud bastante neutral.

\- En serio!? Nos acaban de secuestrar, SECUESTRAR!- Le grite, para hacerle entender en la situacion en la que estabamos.

-no shit, sherlock- Me respondio con mala gana Pedro.

-como sea, es cuestion de tiempo que venga la corrupta esa o en los peores casos que venga tu "novia" a salvarnos el trasero, por lo que a mi me da igual, miralo como unas vacaciones- Explico bastante calmado, mientras el acomodo su cuerpo para encontrar una pose para dormir.

-no seria la primer vez que ellas vienen a salvarnos, asi que relajate.- Augh.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- Le dije a Pedro.

-y cuando eh hablado en serio?- Me contesto con su tipica sonrisa

-solo debemos esperar y-

- _Oh..._ \- Se escucho una voz de la distancia, una voz realmente alterada que podria decir que venia de una edicion de video, voltee rapidamente, pero no encontraba nada.

-Veo que se encuentran despiertos, me alegro de esta situacion.- Volvio a hablar la voz, con una actictud bastante elegante.

No podia ver nada mas adelante de 4 metros, nunca antes habia visto la oscuridad total, solo podia ver a Pedro, pero por alguna razon, a una gran distancia se estaba comenzando a abrir una puera, mostrando un pasillo, pero una vez que el tiempo paso no dejaba de brotar una luz que era bastante brillante, suficiente como para que me dolieran los ojos si lo miraba por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, la oscuridad no cedia a esta luz.

- _Es una alegría verlos en su 100%_.- Esa voz venia de esa luz, sin embargo siempre apartaba la vista por esa luz.

-Oh...- Menciono aquella cosa, al notar mi constante actictud.

- _Lo siento, no lo note antes_.- Se disculpo, Por que?

La luz ceso, se detuvo en seco sin previo aviso, y cuando voltie a verlo se podia ver ya una forma, y era bastante impresionante, no habia visto nada como eso.

Cubos, muchos cubos juntos, formando el tama o de una persona realmente alta, esta, sin embargo estaba emitiendo una luz que rosaba el azul, pero esta era mucho menos potente, sin que esta me da ara tan fuertemente los ojos.

 _-Bueno, debería presentarme, ¿No creen?_ \- Explico... el? no se si los cubos tienen un sexo definido...

-hey, que esta pasando alla atras?- Preguntaba Pedro, el estaba atado de manera opuesta a mi, por lo que el no podia ver exactamente bien lo que yo veia.

-espera eso que e- wow- Con un gran esfuerzo Pedro logro voltear su cabeza para ver lo que yo veia, y se detuvo un momento para procesar toda la informacion.

-DEFINITIVAMENTE no volvere a tomar TANTA salsa- Decía Pedro, mientras el intentaba sobarse la cabeza

- _Mi apodo es Animdude, un gusto conocerlos poderlos conocerlos en persona, Pedro y Daniel_.- Hey, Como esa... cosa sabe nuestros nombres?

-hey, te sabes nuestros nombres? maldita mierda daniel, siempre atraes a los mas raros- Se quejaba Pedro, en vez de concentrarse en lo que estaba atras de el.

- _Efectivamente, y de hecho, han hecho un gran de "hazañas" pero, me temo que ustedes han hecho suficientes da os hacia mi persona_.- Hablo esa cosa, la cual no estaba seguro que era

-sea lo que sea, puedo decir con firmeza... DANIEL ME OBLIGO, EL ES EL CEREBRO DE TODO-

\- ¡PEDRO!-

-ok lo siento- Se detuvo un momento- fue daniel...- Susurro de una manera bastante obvia hacia ese animedade o como se llamase esa cosa.

-Disculpe, eh, uh "Animdude" pero nosotros no hemos hecho NADA en su contra, Es la primera vez que lo vemos1- Intente explicarle, en un intento de que nos sacara de aqui.

- _O nada de lo que usted se acuerde_.- Me contesto esa cosa.

- _Afortunadamente, los detuve antes de que arruinaran todo_ \- Explico Animdude.

-yo estaria seguro de recordar unos cubos gigantes brillantes si los hubiera visto antes- Comento Pedro.

-"Logre desactivarlo" "Quememos este maldito lugar" "Nadie sera lastimado jamas" "Fazbear Company ah cerrado"-De una o otra manera, emitio mi voz perfectamente, manteniendo aun la voz alterada, pero obviamente era la mia.

- _Incluso lograste ponerse unos en contra de otros, no eres mas que una amenaza_ \- Dijo, para dirigirse a Pedro.

- _O tal vez debería decir..._ "estas loco" "yo te ayudo" "WILSON!"-Esta vez estaba imitando la voz de Pedro, de una manera prácticamente perfecta.

- _Palabras suyas, con acciones suyas, ustedes no han sido mas que un dolor en el trasero para ser sinceros_ \- Menciono Animdude, en lo que miraba al vacio.

- _Me temo que no puedo dejar ir por alli libres mas, no importa las condiciones, ustedes siempre se ven involucrados_.- De que estaba hablando ese tipo?

Una vez que esa cosa miro mi expresion, me miro directamente a la cara.

\- _¿No recuerdas nada, Daniel?_ \- Me pregunto con una voz vacia- Significa que entonces tu tampoco recuerdas nada, No es asi?- Dijo el para luego voltear a Pedro.

- _Es algo bueno saber que la perdida de memoria surgio efecto, pero aun asi no puedo arriesgarme que se metan en mis asuntos, al menos no otra vez_ \- Menciono Animdude.

- _En este caso, les recomendaría que como quieran se preparen_ -

\- Prepararse para que?- Pregunte yo, intentando no hacerme en los pantalones.

- _El juego esta por comenzar, ¿Su misión? Lo descubrirán en el camino_.

-hey, que? no puede estar hablando en serio. no?- Preguntaba Pedro con un poco de nervios, eso era algo nuevo en el.

Esa cosa llamada Animdude se volteo para alejarse, para dirigirse a aquella extra a puerta que se encontraba al final de aquel vacio.

\- Oye, espera, a donde vas! Que haras con nosotros!?- Trate de llamarlo, pero el ya habia cerrado la puerta.

El silencio surgio, no teniamos ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, todo se volvio negro, senti que denuevo me habian golpeado con un sonido metalico, lo unico que recorde fue caer al suelo.

...

...

-Ugh...- Me estaba sobando la cabeza, mientras me levantaba con la poca vision que tenia, estaba en una clase de campo.

Pedro estaba a mi lado, no se veia el mismo, estaba el aterrorizado, o sorprendido, quiza ambas, pero el punto es que nunca lo habia visto asi.

\- Uh? Ped-

Q-Que es e-eso...?

\- Hey!-

-Se que tal vez simplemente saliste para salir y tomar un estiro, pero algo parece estar realmente muy mal por aqui...-

-Algo no esta muy bien por aqui en el Pueblo-Animatronico, ¿O tal vez era Ciudad-Tronica? Da igual, ¡El punto es que algo esta terriblemente mal!-

\- Pero no hay de que preocuparse, por que tu nos ayudaras, ¿¡verdad!?

*Daniel se desmaya*

-¿Uh?-

-ah, lo que daniel quizo decir fue "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" pero probablemente se meo en los pantalones y se desmallo-

-creo que ahora es mi turno tambien-

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- *Mientras apunta a Fredbear*

*Pedro se desmaya*

-buf-

-Si sabes como escogerlos, eh?-

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
